In the operation of a typical agricultural combine that employs a threshing rotor, the flow of crop residue, sometimes referred to as material other than grain (MOG), remaining after threshing is typically discharged into a crop residue treatment and distribution system for treatment thereby and for ultimate distribution onto or over a field. Straw and residue chopper assemblies and residue spreader assemblies of various types and constructions have long been in use in or with such residue treatment and distribution systems. Such assemblies have operated to chop or pulverize the crop residue resulting from a harvesting operation into finer pieces and/or to spread the resulting crop residue, whether chopped into finer pieces by operation of a chopper assembly or passed through the spreader assembly as larger pieces of residue, onto and over the field. While such chopper and residue spreader assemblies have taken various forms, depending upon the desires of users and manufacturers, they may sometimes be identified as being of certain general types.
Many typical harvesters have traditionally employed technology and methods that have become associated with what is sometimes referred to as a hood mount chopper. Generally, such hood mount choppers can be described as flail choppers, and the systems of which they are a part have evolved to the point that they may include over 100 flail knives on a rotating chopper, mounted within a dedicated housing that provides an appropriate environment for the operation of the rotating chopper so as to best maximize its performance. The rotating chopper of such a residue management system may often operate at or above 3000 RPM and provide suitable and sufficient energy to the chopped material to be able to effect a spread of the chopped material over a width of up to 40 feet, which width generally corresponds to the cut width of the header. Such a residue management system is thus operable for its intended purpose of chopping and spreading the chopped material over a field, and generally operates effectively in such regard. With such a system, if a user does not desire to chop the straw, he may turn the chopper off and bypass, or route the material flow around, the chopper.
Typical Case IH harvesters, however, have, for more than 25 years now, in an effort to provide greater equipment versatility while reducing equipment complexities, typically employed a somewhat different technology in the residue management systems thereof. Such alternative technology, the primary purpose of which has been the transport of material away from the threshing system, has utilized a multifaceted construction that affords greater versatility in the transport of such material in that such material can not only be transported, but can also be treated in varying manners dependent upon the desires of operators. Such constructions have come to be known as integral choppers or integral chopper or chopping systems due to the integration of a chopping function, in addition to the primary transport function, into the combine and its operations. Such integral chopper systems, because of their positioning within the combine and their functional capabilities, offer a versatility not generally available with the hood mounted chopper systems.
Such integral chopper systems have been so designed that, as noted hereinabove, their primary function is the transport of material away from the threshing system and a secondary function is the treatment of such material as it is being so transported. Such operations are usually effected in one of two different ways. Most commonly, the integral chopper system is operated to transport the material from the threshing system to a spreading system as a rotary chopper element or portion rotates at or near 3000 RPM so as to quickly move the material rearward and to also chop it into smaller pieces as it is being so transported. Less commonly, the integral chopper system is operated to more gently transport the material from the threshing system to a spreading system as the rotary chopper element operates at a much slower speed, typically at only about 800 RPM, with considerably less chopping activity. In the former instance, the desire and expectation is that the material will be transported and that the shortest mean length of cut will be realized to allow for modern minimum tillage applications while the chopping is accomplished using as little power as possible. In the latter instance, the desire and expectation is that the material will be transported in such a manner as to provide the longest and least damaged straw possible.
Thus, in the operation of a typical combine that employs an integral chopper system, the flow of crop residue after threshing is typically discharged into a crop residue treatment and distribution system located below and rearward of the rear end of the threshing system, which crop residue treatment and distribution system includes the integral chopper system and its primary rotary chopper or beater apparatus or assembly that is operable to chop or beat the residue into smaller pieces as it transports and/or propels the resultant crop residue further rearward within a rear end of the combine for either discharge from the combine through a rear opening onto a field, or into another secondary chopper and/or spreader mounted on the rear end operable for spreading the residue over a swath of a field.
During a typical operation of such a combine, as the crop residue is discharged from the combine rotor and moves through the crop residue treatment and distribution system, it flows between the rotary chopper element of the integral chopper assembly and the chopper grate assembly thereof. When the stationary knife assembly is in an engaged position, as the crop residue is being moved and propelled rearward, such crop residue is also chopped into smaller pieces by the cooperative actions of the knife blades or elements of the stationary knife assembly and the knife blades or paddles on the rotating rotary chopper element. The rotational movement of the rotary chopper element, typically at or near 3000 RPM, thus serves not only to propel the resultant flow of crop residue further rearward, but also to effect a cutting of the material encountered by the knife blades or paddles associated therewith.
Also, some users have expressed beliefs that the chop quality realizable by integral chopper systems, at least in length of cut (LOC), has remained inferior to the chop quality that could be realized by hood mounted choppers.
Consequently, attempts to develop improved chopping systems have continued. The ongoing challenge has been to develop chopping assembly that can offer the various advantages desired while overcoming or minimizing the disadvantages that have been encountered with the prior art systems. What is needed is a system for remote positioning of an interruption plate into the residue flow area of a chopper assembly to control the LOC and chop quality desired by the user.